Many improvements have been applied to this fishing rod art. After reviewing patents residing in this field, it has become apparent the present invention has solved many problems for the common fisherman. The principles that surround the prior arts are as follows: "The basic fishing rod balances mass, inertia and spring when casting. In theory the prime function of the common fishing rod is to bend or flex, and the ability to send a weight through the air is called recoil power. Recoil power has been defined as stiffness or moment of inertia, this united with proper weight distribution is referred to as the theory of rod function, having velocity the end product of casting. Velocity which you achieve through muscular impulse (acceleration) multiplied by the time of the cast. The action of the rod to a large extent determines the time factor (fast or slow). The action is controlled by the rods taper, thus the ideal rod is one that is harmonically sound and whose effective bending length is longest for the weight being propelled. This does not mean that long rods are better than short ones or light rods are better than heavy ones. It does mean that the slowest rod to reach any hypothetical maximum of recoil power is close to if not perfection". The present invention exaggerates common fishing rod dynamics by combining with simple mechanics. The present invention uses a short well balanced rod less its handle, this is then placed in a ferrule tipped cylindrical housing or appendage. The appendage having a means to mount and adjust a pulley. The pulley is to support an elastomer and/or cable and communicate with adjustable pulley or pulleys of a second appendage. This appendage being of a flexible variety. The first said cylindrical appendage is mounted on a rotating spool. The spool is provided with a means to set and adjust the limits of its clockwise rotation. The spool is placed on a fishing rod butt section by means of its axle, said rod butt section also supports the flexible appendage. Upon the muscular impulse of a crisp backcast, the spool rotates in a clockwise direction resulting in a pivoting motion of attached cylindrical appendage and rod blank; as the pulley supported elastomer and/or cable system is storing its energy, the spool's clockwise rotation is abruptly stopped and reversed by said means of adjusting and limiting the spool's clockwise rotation. This abrupt stopping and reversing action combined with the releasing of energies contained in the pulley systems, along with a means to abruptly arrest the spool's counter-clockwise rotation has induced an exaggeration in the bending length of the rod blank, resulting in an increase in the rods recoil power and velocity. The present invention is capable of a substantially longer cast than its conventional counterparts residing in the prior arts. The device, through use of its adjustments and options is capable of accommodating all fishing projectiles regardless of their varing weights.